Nicole
Nicole ( otherwise known as Clive, or T.J. ) is depicted to be the least normal out of the group, having no parents and being raised by her older brother (( who later died when she was six )) and his wife. She is a sixteen-year-old girl. Her 2013 attire included black and white striped t-shirt, a pair of worn out blue jeans, and black converse, bangs covering the left eye with stitches under the right. In the 2014 re-design, she wears her hair the same, but her outfit is replaced with a long, hip-length blue turtleneck sweater, small orange shorts, and open-toed orange high heels. She still has her tattoo of a sunflower and a tangerine on her right shoulder. Nicole is an understanding, comedic, kindhearted girl. Despite her tragic past, she is still an all around happy person. Nicole claims that the Mother Bakas are her family, as she never had a real family to call her own. Nicole usually tends to befriend Ninten's admin, Jana, whenever she comes into the chatroom. By doing this, she isn't implying that she hates Ninten in the slightest, but that she is only trying to get closer to Jana. Nicole was born in December, making her star sign a Sagittarius. Abilities And Powers Unlike the rest of the group, Nicole is not PSI capable. She is, however, the second strongest of the group, Ness being first. She uses a bo staff to defend herself, and is very skilled with it, thanks to her uncle, Fraunz. Nicole never jumps into action unless her friends are being hurt. '' Relationships ''See below for information. ''Mother Bakas Ninten ''Nicole is really close with Ninten. She always comes to him for help when she has a problem, and vise versa. They interact a lot, but Nicole seems closer to Jana than she is Ninten. Skyler Being the only two girls of the group, Skyler and Nicole are very close. Despite this, the two are polar opposites. Nicole is a normal girl, whereas Skyler is a princess. Nicole has blonde hair, but Skyler has red hair. Skyler's favorite colour is hot pink, Nicole's favorite colour is cerulean blue. Even though the two girls have their disagreements, they are still close. Ness Nicole is also known to have a crush on Ness. As of now, she is in a relationship with him. Nicole some of the time sticks up for Ness when he is being pushed around by the other Mother Bakas.' But most of the time, she lets it go by, as she knows it's just a bit of harmless fun.'' Jack Jack and Nicole surprisingly don't see eye-to-eye. They are, however, still good friends. Almost like a brother and sister to each other. This remains the status of their friendship. Others Jana Jana and Nicole are extremely close. The two share many interests with each other, as well as secrets. They help one another out all the time, and make jokes to cheer the other one up. Lillian Lillian is one of the first non-Mother Baka visitors in the chatroom. She and Nicole are good friends, but not the best. Caio Caio and Nicole don't generally talk all that much, but Nicole has shown signs of caring about Caio from time to time, and vise versa. ''Emma'' Nicole and Emma have a complicated friendship. Emma claims that her only friend is Jana, but Nicole denies this and says that she is Emma's friend too. ''Paula''' ''Nicole and Paula call their little duo 'The Gal Pals'. At first, Nicole heavily disliked Paula, but as time went on, she found herself liking Paula more and more until she finally accepted the fact that she wanted to be friends with her. The two have a slight canny resembalence to each other, i.e.: the hair colour, the eye colour.